


Red Velvet Bottoms

by kafkaiesque



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Friends to Lovers, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, age gap, written in one day so proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkaiesque/pseuds/kafkaiesque
Summary: Jongin loses it when he sees Kyungsoo twerking.





	Red Velvet Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> I pinch-hit this prompt last minute...BECAUSE WHO CAN SLEEP ON KYUNGSOO'S TOP-OF-THE-LINE BOOTY TWERKING?!!?! ♥ and I wrote this in a day so it's a lil rushed!! but there are many lines i like in here!! i hope this will be short and sweet!! and thank you so much to the biggest contender of being my favourite ate in the entire world, m, for allowing me to use her witty name, dyogorgeous. :^) and a big thank you to the supportive and lovely mods of this fest. 
> 
> pls appreciate the soobooty. ♥

 

The lily-white letterbox was stained with jaundice yellow, creased at the edges like the envelope he extracted from it. The paper crinkled in between his fingers whilst he caressed the name of who it belonged to with the swipe of his thumb. His lips quirked into a soft smile, his bangs resting against his forehead like tendrils of mahogany-coloured smoke. The wings of flowers unfurled in a kaleidoscope of colours as rays of sun danced amongst the garden bed on the cusp of summer. Dirt was smudged on the white canvas of his shoes like graphite as his shadow dragged along the pavement, heart anchored to his sleeve yet it did not lessen the heaviness in his chest. The weight of the secret he carried was nothing in comparison to the heavy DSLR camera that hung around his neck.

 

A snow-white furry paw rattled against the tiny, wrought iron gate. The heart-shaped pads of its paws abruptly retract from the ivory rods that glowed underneath the sun’s inferno. From the elevated porch, he lifted his camera and captured the feline creature in his vision first before letting the flash go off a second later. The cat’s eyes shined back with a greyish, blue light in the shot.

 

He rapped his knuckles on the door. Once and then twice. The pads of his fingers distract themselves from the tingling in his hands as they distractedly play with the buttons on the sleek, black camera. The cherubic face that greeted him when the door swung open was undoubtedly smaller than the camera he carried in his clammy palms yet the heart-shaped smile that graced the younger’s mouth was larger than life itself. His thumbnail tapped against the LCD screen once and then twice, concealing the rapid beating of his heart.

 

Freckles of stars were littered upon the younger’s rosy cheeks. Jongin was uncertain if it was the aftermath of a coral blush and a light brown eyeliner pencil or just, _Jongin_. Regardless, his heart unravelled like a blooming flower in the spring for his butterfly. A butterfly who he never chased after but rather, stayed rooted to in one spot for until the day Kyungsoo finally came to him. Meanwhile, flowers bloomed in his ribcage, the aftergrowth of a childhood crush with three years in between them.

 

The milky expanse of the younger’s supple thighs was laid bare and vulnerable underneath the hem of his oversized yellow smiley shirt. It hung loosely on his petite frame, sleeves slipping off his narrow shoulders to reveal the dips of his collarbones and the valleys of his sternum. The eighteen-year-old’s toes wriggled in his Rilakkuma slippers whilst he waggled his fuzzy eyebrows suggestively. He grinned. “G’day, ahjussi.”

 

Every twist and turn that the younger inflicted on Jongin’s poor heart was mapped in his brain, as familiar as the back of his hand so when he would be alone with his thoughts, he could walk through the same old streets again. The world seemed larger with Kyungsoo in it who always endearingly said, “I’m not short. The world is just too big!”

 

He cocked his brow, an incredulous expression rising to the surface of his face. He echoed, “Ahjussi?”

 

“Mhm. I just turned 18 and you just turned 21. You’re an ahjussi.”

 

Jongin chuckled softly. “Do you always have to bully your hyung like this?”

 

It was interesting to think that 18 and 21 were both considered the legal age in varying parts of the world. Similarly, it was interesting to know that whilst Jongin had to shave the prickles of hair that burst from the pores of his face every morning, Kyungsoo had never done so. Jongin doubted that Kyungsoo would ever have to due to the younger’s sparse hair growth. Kyungsoo had always taken after his mother, as well as her beauty.

 

Kyungsoo clucked his tongue. Tufts of his messy bed hair sprouted in all directions whilst the swell of his doe eyes lingered, his lips puffy and pink. He pouted, “You’re the one who’s always bullying me to go to sleep early like you’re my dad.”

 

Instinctively, Jongin’s thumb caressed the shadows that loomed underneath the younger’s eyes. Kyungsoo flinched initially before his body relaxed, leaning in closer to Jongin’s loving touch. The threshold of the door drew a line in between their bodies yet the tips of their shoes were kissing, making Jongin’s toes curl.

 

“And you never listen to me,” Jongin chastised. “I don’t like seeing you tired. Leave that to old college guys like me.”

 

The younger blew a raspberry, crossing his arms in front of his puffed up chest defensively. “The creative juices only get pumping at night!”

 

Jongin’s palm was curved along the apples of Kyungsoo’s cheeks and his fingers curled inwards to pinch softly at the chubby flesh. “I wonder how your parents would take that sentence if they were here?”

 

The blush that smeared along Kyungsoo’s cheeks was bashful and heartbreakingly pretty. Kyungsoo huffed, “An ahjussi who always has his mind in the gutter.”

 

“I see,” Jongin sighed. “If that’s the case then I guess I’ll have to take my leave then.”

 

Before he fully spun on his heel, Kyungsoo whimpered aloud in protest and lurched forward to wound his short arms around the taller’s large flank. His nose nuzzled into Jongin’s back, humming in satisfaction as he inhaled the laundry detergent radiating from his thin turtleneck. Jongin’s fingers intertwined with the smaller ones folded on top of his stomach reassuringly.

 

“Silly. You know I would never leave you.”

 

He could never leave him.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were fluttered shut, the tip of his nose tracing upwards Jongin’s spine. His muffled voice confessed, “Yup. This is just an excuse to hug my favourite hyung in the whole, entire world.”

He was utterly weak with no defence mechanism to Kyungsoo’s words except for the melting of his heart. Just like the meltdown of a nuclear reactor. “Would Seungsoo punch me if he heard that?”

 

“I wish,” Kyungsoo murmured quietly, hand circled around the taller’s bronze wrist that kissed his skin in pulses. “That would mean you can be my boyfriend, hyung.”

 

Jongin widened his eyes. His breath hitched just as Kyungsoo’s parted lips released a soft mewl. The lovely noise conveyed longing and desire to which Jongin immediately turned around to confront the younger, face-to-face and heart-to-heart for the absolute meaning of it. Hope clawed at the pitch-black uncertainty in his heart for something tangible, something to hold onto. Yet Kyungsoo was already skipping merrily back into the house. His sock-clad feet pitter patter against the wooden panels like the thud of drizzling rain. He reeled Jongin inside with the descent of his panties, laced in hot pink was sliding seductively down his inner thigh before landing at the bottom of the staircase.

 

Jongin swore his eyeballs were going to roll out of their sockets. Kyungsoo stopped midway along the stairs, turning back with his eyes at half-mast. Yet he wasn’t looking at Jongin, he was looking at the open door that was letting the sunlight spill in.

 

“Shut the door, hyung,” Kyungsoo said. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards in mirth, doe eyes twinkling with mischief. “You should probably shut your mouth too. Looks like it’s about to fall off.”

 

 _Like your panties did,_ Jongin thought. He nodded speechlessly and kicked the door shut. The walls groaned at the impact and the envelope he picked up flopped lifelessly onto the kitchen counter. However, he couldn’t heed the words that followed next when Kyungsoo resumed his skipping up along the stairs, buttocks jiggling underneath his shirt enticingly.

 

The younger’s touch continued to burn on his wrist like metal cuffs. His ankles were chained to Kyungsoo’s shadow that scraped along the cream-coloured walls, luring Jongin into his chambers. The elder was quick on his feet and a squeal left the younger’s cocksucker lips when the elder had the minx’s arms pinned up against the bedroom door.

 

Yet his grip loosened when Kyungsoo’s knee kneaded his thick arousal that was tucked to the left in his denim jeans. It chafed but the sweet friction eased out a low groan from Jongin’s throat, his hooded eyes burning brighter than the sun as he mindlessly grinded against what Kyungsoo had to offer. His free hand gripped onto Kyungsoo’s chin and the challenging look in the younger’s eyes was unmistakable.

 

Jongin’s plush lips dived in but before he could meet that sinful mouth, Kyungsoo turned his head sideways. His lips latched onto Kyungsoo’s slender neck instead, suckling noises could be heard whilst he tasted the younger’s blood orange body butter that melted on his hot tongue. His eyes peered up at Kyungsoo who was biting down on his bottom lip in self-control or was it resistance?

 

“Soo, please tell me you want this just as much as I do,” Jongin begged. He was so far-gone. The desire was gnawing at his insides, eating him up with his withering self-control.

 

Kyungsoo gulped. He was melting underneath Jongin’s warm orbs, swirling like honey drizzling in his gut.

 

“The answer to that...will be my payment to you today...for taking my photos, h-hyung.”

 

Jongin’s bunny teeth nipped at his lobe and lovingly kissed the mole on Kyungsoo’s ear afterwards.

 

With the semblance of a smile on his lips, he murmured, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo grinned. All pearly white teeth and heart-shaped smile like always. Jongin released his grip upon the younger’s dainty wrists and his plush lips skimmed along the carpal as gentle as the summer breeze.

 

Kyungsoo suddenly reached up onto his tippy-toes, small hands clutching onto the thick cords of muscle in the elder’s upper body to smother his mouth in lovely, rosy pecks. Jongin stumbled backwards with a gasp underneath Kyungsoo’s merciless attacks. They collapse onto the azure sky of Kyungsoo’s baby blue bed sheets, surrounded by the clouds of his snow-white blanket. The freckles upon Kyungsoo’s cheeks are fading but the curve of his lips and his eyes that have crinkled into crescents only sharpened within his rose-coloured vision. It effectively sliced through his heart like shards of glass, bleeding new colours in his world.

 

“Are you ready for Dyogorgeous’ fashion show. hyung?” Kyungsoo purred. His nimble fingers clawed at Jongin’s collar, trying to get under his skin. His lips part, mouth sinking down upon Kyungsoo’s digits with a burning gaze.  He could hear the latter’s sharp intake of breath, the tiny moan in the back of Kyungsoo’s throat.

 

“Show me the magic underneath your fingertips,” Jongin murmured against Kyungsoo’s lips. He tilted his chin upwards, tugging on the younger’s bottom lip in between his ivory set of teeth. Dyogorgeous was the name of Kyungsoo’s online clothing store, his pieces revolved around androgynous beauty and his skills had been passed along by four generations of a humble family boutique business. It was where Jongin found his first part-time job and where he first met Kyungsoo. The latter broke the mould of gender roles (and would consequently shatter Jongin’s sanity) through pretty tennis skirts that stretched around his wide hips, sheer stockings that threatened to burst at the seams as it hugged his beautiful, plush thighs. Jongin had no inkling of how he could survive the photo shoot today when his fingers would be itching to rip every single article of clothing off his the younger’s body.

 

“Hyung, your camera is digging into my tummy.”

 

“Oh!” Jongin peered down between their bodies and at the camera that was balancing on top of his abdominal muscles. Thank the lord it was not broken. He shifted the device to the side to which his heart lurched to his throat upon the sight of Kyungsoo’s flushed cock hovering between his inner thighs. It was tiny and thick, just like Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo whined as he cupped Jongin’s chiselled jaw with his tiny, kitten-like palms. “Eyes up here, hyung.”

 

“You’re cute, Kyungsoo. Everything about you is cute.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. _So fucking cute._ “That’s what you always say, hyung.”

 

“And for good reason,” Jongin grinned. “No one can hate cute things like _you._ ”

 

Jongin groaned, bucking his hips into the heel of Kyungsoo’s palm that was palming his rock-hard erection with purpose.

 

“I don’t want to be your baby best friend anymore,” he declared. “I want to be your baby, _daddy._ ”

 

All Jongin felt after that was the swivel of skilful hips, arms reaching overhead to clutch onto the headboard and the tip of his nose sliding within the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass that was currently situated upon his face. The silky, wax-like curve of his fat derriere smushed against Jongin’s taut cheeks. Before he could dart his tongue out to taste the younger, Kyungsoo raised his hips and circled them tauntingly in the air. Jongin’s eyes feasted upon the fat globes, drooling at the sight of the younger’s puckered entrance.

 

On his knees, he turned around before sitting back on Jongin’s face. His legs were splayed out along Jongin’s long body to which the latter's eager tongue captured the opportunity to stroke Kyungsoo’s fluttering hole. However, the younger tutted disapprovingly as he began to slide on a pair of red velvet bottoms that squeezed the fuck out of his thighs and was barely able to fit on his fat ass.

 

“Fuck,” Jongin husked out in appreciation. The red velvet shorts covered only half of Kyungsoo’s ass, its hem digging deliciously into the plush flesh, accentuating the younger’s large rump even further. _Dyogorgeous_ was inscribed on the back in golden, cursive embroidery. Kyungsoo hissed softly when a stinging sensation began to disperse along the surface of his reddening skin. Jongin’s palm smacked his peachy butt sharp and quick like a clap of thunder.

 

Kyungsoo moaned as he dragged his cock against the elder’s sculpted body, rising to his knees in a low-squatting stance before he commenced throwing his hips back and forth on top of Jongin’s pelvis. His buttocks clapped together wildly and Jongin belatedly came to the realisation that Kyungsoo was fucking _twerking_ on top of him.

 

Jongin threw his head back, eyes clenched shut as he rolled his hips along with the gyrating motions of Kyungsoo’s top-of-the-line booty. The moans that seeped through the paper-thin walls served as their music. Their bodies were feverish, drunk on the lust that rushed through their veins. Jongin knew he wouldn’t be able to last if he opened his eyes and witnessed the sight. 

 

"Daddy," Kyungsoo huffed. The bed creaked loudly with the up-and-down motion of his body and a veil of perspiration glistened on his skin due to his efforts. His work was well-rewarded as he kept on bumping into a rigid cock that was aching to stuff his ass. "Take photos of me. S-Show me how pretty I look, daddy." 

 

Jongin's chest heaved, his visual receptors absorbed the vision that returned to him as he opened his eyes. The world was rattling, his stomach twisted and turned like Kyungsoo did with his flexing thighs and his hand that was running up and down his bouncing cock, whines erupting from his throat. 

 

The elder growled, "Only for me to see, baby?"

 

"There's no one else but you," Kyungsoo uttered. Those words undoubtedly came from his heart because Jongin felt it in his.

 

His fingers scrambled for the camera that was threatening to topple over the edge of the bed. Jongin grabbed it in haste, fingers manoeuvring automatically and pulled it up close to his face. The camera and his eyes were trained on Kyungsoo's bottom half to which he felt his mind was spinning in circles in synchronisation with the circular motion of Kyungsoo's wide hips. His thumb pressed down, triggering the distinct noise of a camera shutter as the flash went off and a vivid, HD version of Kyungsoo's derriere conjured on the screen. 

 

"H-How do I look, daddy?" Kyungsoo turned his head back with swollen lips, flushed cheeks and a lazy grin on his face. The photograph could not compare to the real thing. The camera could never be able to capture years of longing and even his eyes could not fully capture the beauty that was Do Kyungsoo. Perfection was a far-away concept and he couldn't believe that perfection was on his lap right then and there. 

 

"You're perfect." 

 

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo breathed. With the dip of his voice, his hips opted to settle down upon Jongin's jeans and rubbed his puckered entrance back and forth on his throbbing bulge.  "C-Can that camera record stuff?" 

 

Jongin groaned, nails marking crescents into Kyungsoo's soft flesh as he grabbed onto his love handles, "Oh, fuck, baby. Yes, i-it can."

 

Kyungsoo hiccupped, "D-Do you think you can record us when you get inside me, daddy?" 

 

And with that very sentiment, Jongin shouted, “ _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ before the pressure within his loins reached its breaking point. His body convulsed with the ripple of his tanned muscles as he exploded in his pants, jets of cum gushing out of his engorged cock and soaking through his denim jeans.

 

“Hyung?” Kyungsoo whimpered breathlessly. He turned around, feeling the wetness kiss his skin. He made a noise of delight upon the discovery, nose dipping to dart his tongue out and lick the stained fabric like a kitten would.

 

Jongin panted, “It’s been so long.”

 

“So long since you last came?” the younger giggled.

 

Jongin grinned breathlessly.

 

_Light of my life, fire of my loins._

 

“So long. I have been wanting you for so long.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
